


Pearlshipping

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash finds out he loves Dawn more than he probably should, Drabble, F/M, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Giovanni kidnaps Ash with an offer.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 3





	Pearlshipping

“No,” he said firmly. “I can’t do this,” and he really couldn’t. Not to her.

“So your pokemon it is, then?” 

Ash thought that after he got his dream of being a Pokemon Master, he’d be happy. He was wrong. His heart felt empty and longed for the blue-haired girl he met in Sinnoh. On his way to her, he captured by Team Rocket.

“You can’t make me hurt her.”

Their leader laughed at him. “Then make a choice between your pokemon or her”

Looking at the screen where the girl is visible, Ash silently begged for a way out.


End file.
